


Puberty

by ilyena_sylph



Series: Growing up Kryptonian [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never get pure canon muses, my guys aren't that cooperative. NC-17 again, slash again (Tim/Kon slash, to be precise), alien-ness on Kon's part, and it's not a terribly happy ending. I plan to fix that with a sequel at some point... I think that's everything that deserves a warning.</p><p>Continuity: <i>Teen Titans v.3</i>, pre Tim's father's death, pre the insanity with Kon's other father, etc. Oh, yeah, Willingham's run on Robin doesn't exist, so none of that, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

//One of these days, he's giving me a list,// Kon vowed to himself. //A nice, easy to read list of all the fucked-up alien _shit_ he went through when he was growing up, so I know what to expect. Is that really too much to ask?// He knew he was whining, sprawled across what had been Clark's bed in the Kent's house, but so what?

//Flying--is just cool. I'm used to that. The TTK? Also awesome. And way useful. Suddenly being able to burn things with a look--even if Superman's cape was the first casualty--has been kind of neat. Seeing _through_ things... now that's just weird. It'd be way cooler if I could control it, 'cause the way it kicks on and off is just freaky. Also, this new ability to _hear_ just about anything on the damned planet kinda sucks.//

//See? I would've liked to know about those in advance...// He groused, trying to remember when that was _all_ he'd have had to complain about. But he'd apparently whined "What else?" one time too many, and oh, was he paying for it. //Why didn't I keep my mouth _shut_\--?// he complained, rambling to try and avoid paying attention to the sheer _waves_ of need and lust slamming through his veins, the craving burning in his bones that he just couldn't _kill_. Every muscle fiber, every nerve ending was just _over_-sensitized--the damned breeze was getting to him, let alone the way his clothes _slid_ over his skin... //I'm a healthy "teenaged" male, I'm used to getting turned on easy, but _this_ is just sick! And I so can't do anything about it here, not like this...// The very idea of Clark's parents knowing what he was doing--//Eugh!//--twisted his stomach in some truly _nasty_ ways, but the revulsion apparently forced some of the worst of the craving away. //Wait just a sec...//

//I can't do anything about it here... but I can get away...// he thought as he slipped out of bed, threw on a shirt, stuffed the tube of slick he kept around into the pocket of his pants, and slid out the window. //I'm good at quiet in usual situations, but this so isn't usual! I don't think I can _stay _quiet//--which meant he was so getting out of the state! //Hell, out of the continental US!//

He ached, and flew all the way back to the first place he'd ever really called _home..._ Hawai`i. The volcanic island chain had a lot of good, and a lot of _bad_ memories attached to it, but it was still home, home like the Tower was home. And besides, there was this great little cave he'd used to hide in to ditch class or practice.... He dodged past the vines into the cave--//prolly an old lava tube. Robin'd know...//--and stripped, flopping down on a blanket he'd left here... months ago. Years, maybe.

He wrapped a hand around himself and had to mewl--it felt better and worse than usual at the same time. The breeze blowing in moved his hair, making him shudder as that damned need slithered through his veins again. //Got to be _quiet_!// he told himself savagely. Paranoid, maybe, but Clark picked the _weirdest_ times to get parental! He shoved the back of his free hand into his mouth to muffle himself as he worked every trick he'd learned to try and get himself off, writhing as he worked himself over--climax took him by surprise as lightening slammed through his veins, vision whiting out. He collapsed, gasping for breath.

He lay still, shuddering, and by the time he was _aware_again, that same blazing _need_ was back. //Aw, god, no...// he hissed to himself, and lay there, trying to think past the hunger swamping his mind--but hunger for _what_?! Cassie--//hell no!// He couldn't go to her. Tana, his Tana was gone, murdered... but she would have helped, known _something_ to do--thinking about that hurt too damned much. His mind flickered over the other girls and women he'd known, loved--not the forever kind, but love, damnit--how they'd felt in his hands and against his body....

He found himself jerking off again and poured slick over his fingers, moaning at the extra wetness, how that felt more like a woman's body, hot, tight, wet around him... Something was missing, something not quite right, but the memories helped. Tana and her hard, hungry kisses pulled him over with another gasping cry.

****

Jonathan Kent had heard the boy sneak out despite his best attempts at quiet, and picked up the phone. He hated to bother his son, but there was something wrong with the young man sharing their roof. "Clark?"

"Dad? What's wrong, it's late..." He heard the hero in his son's quiet voice.

"It's Conner. He slipped out a little bit ago, and he's been... moody lately. Almost snappish, the last couple days. It may be that he's just being a teenager..."

"But, he's something like me. I'll find out what's going on, Pa." Clark hung up, and turned to face Lois's questioning look.

"There's something up with Conner. I have to go."

_"Clark..._ the boy is what, 17?"

"5, actually, Lois... Look, I won't be long. I'll just go check on him and come back--I want this night off too, love."

"All right... go on, Smallville. I'll be waiting."

Clark kissed his wife, holding her close a minute, then vanished, headed for Kansas as quick as he could fly. //Kon, why'd you have to have this crisis _now_? First night I've had off in _weeks..._// He hovered, high up, and listened for the bio-signature that meant his young clone's presence. Nothing.

Well, no matches. Frowning, he headed west, listening to the millions of heartbeats and breathing patterns, sifting through them for any trace of his quarry. He paused near the Titan's Tower, and Kori'ander, Starfire, rose to meet him, red hair flowing behind her. "Superman, is there trouble?"

"No, no trouble, just a missing teenager, Starfire."

"Kon-El? He is not here... do you need assistance in locating him?"

As Starfire questioned him, the recently-returned Raven flew up to join them. "I felt Superboy go past. He is in some distress. If you try Hawai`i, you may find him there." Message delivered, she turned and flew back down to return to her meditations.

Starfire shook her head at Raven's distant manner. "Raven is often right..." she said softly. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure. Especially if he's upset. Thank her for me, Starfire, and sleep well."

He turned and flew quickly towards Hawai`i, hovered a few miles up, and listened. Moans caught his attention--moans that sounded like pain. He followed them to a cave, concerned. He ducked inside, dodging vines, and called softly. "Conner? Kon-El? Oh!" he spun around to put his back to that limply sprawled, panting form, blocking out the mental images stuck in his mind, cheeks flaming.

"Clark?! Jesus _fuck_ what does a guy have to do to get _away_ from you?! Go to the _moon_?!--Wait. Forget I said that... just... gimme a minute..." Clark could hear him wipe his hand across the rock floor, then the susurration of clothing sliding over skin. "Ok, I'm decent... _why_ did you follow me?"

"Pa heard you sneak out, he said you've been restless the last few days and asked me to check on you."

"So you chase me to Hawai`i? I'd like to tell you to leave me alone, I'm_ fine_... but I'm not."

Clark turned, concerned. "What is it, Kon? What's wrong?"

"I... oh, god, this is embarrassing..."

Clark could see the blazing flush on Kon's cheeks even in the darkness. "You what, Kon?"

"I need a list. A list of _everything_ you went through when you were this age, and maybe a list of how you _dealt_, because I'm going fucking _crazy..._ Heatvision, X-ray, superhearing... I can deal with those, but _this_..."

Comprehension struck like a bolt of lightening. "Oh, _no_. Oh, Kon, no... I'm sorry... Everything's just too much, isn't it? Too strong, too erotic... I wouldn't wish that on anybody..." He remembered, Rao did he remember, and he felt a flash of agony for the young man he'd loved and betrayed. He wanted to reach out to the boy... but their history wasn't the best.

"You _did_ go through this? What do I do?! I can't get _control_..."

"What... you've tried..." Clark's cheeks were flaming just as bright.

"Jerking off? Yeah. More than I like to think about, but it's not helping, not for more than a few seconds or so..."

"I remember. You're not going to like what I have to say."

"You barely _know_ me, how the _hell_ do you think you can predict what I'm going to like or not!?"

//Oh, kid, I have fucked up, huh?// Clark thought as he tried to keep calm. "Because I hated the idea..." he paused, and finally said softly, regretfully, "Find a guy, Kon."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! You're saying I'm gay?! Fuck, no! I like women _fine_ thanks much! I do _not_ lust after men!"

"Kon, calm _down_." He hadn't worked with Batman this long without picking up a command voice. "You asked me for help."

"Only because you showed up while I was jerking off!!"

"_Calm. Down._ Take a deep breath and _listen_, all right? I'm not saying you're gay. I'm not even saying you've had one single fantasy about another man in your life. What I am saying is that if every fantasy and everything you've tried hasn't worked, obviously you need something different. This is called _malthi'ne._ I could go into the clinical details, but I'd rather save us the embarrassment, and just say that... right now, you need that particular... sensation."

"I do not want to believe that..."

"I know. You think I _did_? I was going so crazy, I couldn't talk to _anyone_ but--never mind. I still nearly slugged my best friend when he put 2 and 2 together and came up with the right answer. I have to admit, it was pleasant--Probably only because I trusted him." He paused to remember that night, then remembered the recurring waves of that craving and added quickly. "Trust me do _not_ go pick up some stranger off the street--it'll be counterproductive, and make you feel awful." //Unclean is more like it...//

"So... what the heck do I do? I mean, I don't know very many people, and the ones I do know I wouldn't sleep with!"

"What about a teammate?" Clark hated to say it, but the boy was right. His history hadn't given him much of a social life.

"Are you _kidding_?! I can't tell my team I need to get fucked--" Yes, Kon was using the profanity deliberately, trying to make Clark uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Kon, Clark wasn't actually as shy or innocent as most people believed--he just chose to be decent. "--just because of some crazy Kryptonian puberty thing! No **way**!"

"I said a teammate, not the whole team, Kon. There has to be someone."

"Uh, NO! I'm straight!" A flicker of uncertainty--gold-lined black cape and blue, blue eyes under white-out lenses. "Ok... maybe a little... but there's no way I'd tell him. Un-uh! I'll freaking suffer. I've spent too much time trying to be his friend to screw things up because I need to get laid. He's probably no more interested in guys than I am, anyway."

"You're talking about Robin." Clark made his body language as non-accusatory as he could, even a little approving. It wasn't hard, he did approve--kind of.

Kon stared at him in horror. "Oh, god, it's that obvious?"

"No. He's just the only member of your team you would have to _work_ at being friends with."

"Oh... yeah. But... see why I can't?"

"Actually... Robin would probably be an excellent choice."

"Are you _INSANE_?!" Kon's shriek dislodged pieces of the ceiling this time.

"No. He cares about yo--"

"He tolerates me."

"He more than tolerates you. He was went up against _Batman_ to protect you. In any case, he cares about you, he's adaptable, and there's nothing he wouldn't do to protect his team."

"...you're mad. Completely insane. There's no way he'd... do this. There's just no way."

"Kon... you can't just ignore this. It will get stronger. At the moment, you can still think."

"stronger...? god... I can't deal with this..."

The whimper almost broke Clark's heart. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"NO!!! No, I'll do it! You'll traumatize him!" //Like me!//

"All right. All right. Just _promise_ me you will. I remember this, and how awful it was..."

"I... I will. Clark?"

"Yes, Kon?"

"Who was it?" the question was soft, gentle.

"No one you know," Clark replied, shoulders slumping. //No one that exists any more... God, Lex, I miss you so much...//

"But who was it?"

"Kon... please. Don't ask."

Kon's lips tightened slightly. "Sorry..." he rose and walked to carefully lay a hand on Clark's shoulder. "He died, didn't he? Whoever he was..."

Clark nodded, swallowing hard. "A long time ago... He was my best friend." //Lex... god... why does he remind me of you right now?//

Kon squeezed the shoulder he held gently. "I'm sorry. I... thanks. I may not be happy, but at least I know what's wrong. Guess I should go home, huh?"

"Probably. I'll fly you back, deflect Pa."

"Thank you!"

Clark couldn't help his smile. "Who'd believe it? Earth's two strongest inhabitants, completely terrified by one older, powerless man."

"Uncle Jonathan is _scary_ when he's mad!" Kon had to break up this serious shit--and was glad the mortification was still keeping this insane need under control. //At least one thing works!//

"Tell me about it! Let's go."

The two Kryptonian men headed back to the small Kansas farm, and Kon went to bed while Clark distracted his father and explained a part of the situation.

****

By morning, craving sliding through his veins again, Kon coaxed the Kent's into calling him in sick and curled up in a ball, arguing with himself. //I promised... but I can't... I just can't... I refuse to tell my best friend that I need him to fuck me!//

He fought against the waves of need as long as he possibly could, then took back off for his hiding place.

In his Metropolis office, Clark sent his hearing ranging towards his home, scowled, reached further, and found that terribly erratic bio-signature again. //It's only noon... the hell with this.//

He reached for the concealed pager that would let him transmit a rapid message to the Batcave, and waited. A chat window popped open on his computer from a program he didn't actually have. ==Yes?==

==I need Robin's help. Now if possible. Do you have something in place to get him out of class?==

==...yes. Why?==

==Don't ask. Trust me. I'll pick him up outside his school.==

==Clark.== He could hear the man say it.

==Please...==

==I'll call him out of class. You may explain this to him.==

==Thank you, Bruce.==

The window vanished, making Clark smile a bit. He left the office casually, as though he were going for coffee, and disappeared. Gotham wasn't far.

 

****

 

Tim didn't react when the silently vibrating alert went off inside his waistband. //Daytime? Not good.// He leaned down to his bag, checked the pager display with it still hidden, and sat back up with a new pencil. The code for an immediate emergency involving Superman has flashed across the screen, followed by one giving his route out of the school. 140 seconds later, a girl arrived from the office and beckoned him out. She explained to the teacher that his father had called about a forgotten doctor's appointment, and he nodded, joked with her, and went out of the building. Outside the gates, Superman in casual clothes waited for him. //Huh. Nice jeans. Good fit. Cheap shoes, but who bought that shirt? It can't have been  
Lois, she has better taste...//

"What is it? Do I need--" //Wait, relax, be a little open, he likes you better that way.// "Hi, Clark."

"Hi Tim. No.... around the corner. We'll go from there."

//He looks upset. What could make Superman upset and involve me?//

"Okay." he went and Clark followed. Around the corner, Clark changed to Superman in the space between breaths, and in another they were high off the ground. Tim told the instincts making him move to _stop_ before he hurt himself struggling against Superman's grip, and waited.

"Sorry to drag you out of class," Superman apologized as he hovered just out of easy recognition from the ground, "but Kon needs your help, if you can."

Tim slithered around to face him, "What's wrong with Kon?" //Good. Level voice.//

"It's... a Kryptonian thing. One I thought he wouldn't suffer. He promised he would talk to you... but he's apparently too afraid."

"Get to the point, please?" //What are you doing?! That's Superman you're trying to intimidate!//

"It's _embarrassing_, Timothy. For me, and for him... When I was 17... something my AI calls _malthi'ne_ set in. I struggled through it without help, but the AI's explained it since then. My people apparently weren't hetero- or homo- sexual, but both, and would switch orientations at different points in their lives. This phase... requires... well... possession. If... nothing happens to get him out of this... he could--he _will_\--go rather mad. It's more like the Vulcan ponn'far than I like to admit."

//Superman blushing. How amusing.// Robin noted from the back of his brain, even as he silently flipped out at the idea of Kon in pain. "So, he's going through some Kryptonian puberty thing. Why call me?"

"He trusts you. That's important. If you can't... or won't... I'll see that he's taken care of--"

"_NO! No_. He's mi--my friend. I'll take care of him... why didn't he come to me?"

"He's afraid you'll hate him, or be disgusted."

"No. Not if he needs me. Damn it, Kon... take me to him."

"He's rather freaked out by the entire situation, especially since--"

"He generally has eyes only for women. I know." Tim bit the inside of his lip, disgusted with the way his emotions were betraying him. That had come out a lot more bitterly than he had intended.

Clark relaxed and flew fast, holding Tim close enough to prevent windburn until he settled them on their feet about a mile and a half from Kon's cave.

"Hawai`i. Of course. Where?"

Clark pointed towards the Cave entrance. "Can you see the cave in the side of the mountain? Can you call Batman from here?"

"Yes, and yes. Why?" Microtransmitters were wonderful things.

"Because I don't want to have to listen for your call. He can reach me when you need to leave. Or Kon can take you back."

"Oh. All right. That will do." He nodded once and started working through the jungle, Robin in civilian clothes, and Superman took off, straight for the Watchtower. He didn't need to hear any of this. At all.

****

Shaking, Kon decided--though the waves of need made deciding _anything_ almost impossible--to see if he could do anything to ease this _fucking_ hunger with what Clark had said. He'd nearly aborted the long, desperate session with his hand when flashes of blue, blue eyes started hitting him, but he'd let it happen, then used the afterglow haze to make himself slick his fingers and run one back between his legs, completely and totally weirded out by this. //Relax, Kon, breathe... just trust your instincts... if he's right, this should feel--oh god!--good...//

He couldn't help a soft moan as he eased that finger inside and need blazed hotter. //Ah, oh, god...// he whimpered softly, sliding it deeper, trembling at how good it felt. //OH, fuck...// he thought, moving his hand. He heard himself moaning softly as he shifted his fingers, and his whole body convulsed without his consent, electric pleasure slamming though his veins. //Oh! ok... I can deal with this... this is... kinda nice, really.. yeah, I can deal with this... mmm...// He moved slowly, body shaking in pleasure as he got used to enjoying this. His eyes closed and he writhed hungrily, body bucking, missing the flicker of shadow across the cave mouth, then his eyes snapped open at a quiet whisper of "Oh, jesus..." searching the cave frantically. //Who? Who is it?!//

****

Tim slid through the jungle, mentally checking the contents of his backpack. Books, notebooks, all the usual detritus of time at school... nothing useful there. He didn't take the risk of carrying the suit, but he did have a light version of his belt with him constantly. That forethought meant he had several useful things on his person. He eeled under a half-fallen tree and kept moving, unable to get his thoughts under control. They were too scattered, an unholy mix of confusion, desire, fear, elation, terror, and rage. //Ok, you can handle this. Kon needs you, just take it like that. Forget anything else. He needs your help.// He welcomed that particular thought. It was the rational, calm, calculating Robin-voice that always saw the best way out of things.

=God, I can't. I've wanted him for _years_, but he's _so_ straight...I can't _believe_ this...= That was the tiny sprig of hope he tried to put down on a regular basis.

//Don't believe it. Take it like he's been drugged. This is... triage. He doesn't want you, he will never want you. Keep it professional, Timmy.//

=But I get this chance. Even if I never will again, I get to have him...=

+Oh god, what if he hates me afterwards? What if this permanently fucks things up between us? We survived Apockolips, but what if we don't survive this?! How do I risk the best friendship I have?!+ He didn't like that thought, it was too doubting, cut to close to the fears slicing through him.

You have to, a very Bruce-ish voice said. You heard Superman. If he doesn't get help, it will be bad for him, and do you really want anyone else--

//NO! He's mi--my friend. I'll take care of him.//

{{Oh, such a hardship for you...}} a sibilant voice mocked him in a cloying tone. He knew this voice, too... it was the one he faced in the darkest hours of the night, the darkness in his soul given voice and form. {{You've wanted him from day one, even when you couldn't stand his attitude, he made you want to drop to your knees and beg... What, you're hoping you can turn him?}}

=NO! I just want him to be okay... and I want to know what I ever did to make him think he couldn't come to me!=

{{Oh, jee, the secretive, cold, calculating son of a bitch routine has nothing to do with making him afraid to tell you?}}

//Oh, fuck _off_,// Robin growled at his dark side as he reached the cliff entrance. //Ok, he's probably going to freak, be ready...//

He slipped into the cave past the vines, paused to let his eyes adjust to the dim light coming in behind him--and what he saw almost brought him to his knees. His best friend =favorite fantasy,= was splayed out like something born for sex, head thrown back, legs splayed wide, one wrist slipped past the hard, thick length of his cock to work two fingers in and out of himself like he'd die if he stopped, braced up on his other arm just enough to make that easy =and show off his abs,= _soaked_ in sweat and quivering slightly, mouth open on a soft moan--

"oh, jesus..." he couldn't help the gasp, and hated himself for it as Kon's eyes snapped open and his arm froze. =Oh... he stopped...= a soft, disappointed voice pouted. =So fucking beautiful.. god, I didn't think I could want him more...= His brain wasn't working, it was derailed by the desire slamming though him, and he didn't have time to get it working again before he had to calm Kon down. "Kon, Kon easy..."

"Tim?!! Oh, gawd.. leave, please?" he grabbed his shirt with the TTK and drug it over his lap, arm frozen in place, too mortified to move, or even fight the crimson blush slashed across his cheeks. "Wait a--how'd you find me?" Every sense he had kicked into overdrive and he could hear Robin's slamming heartbeat, feel the blaze of those blue eyes as they studied him, and oh god that _scent..._ Robin-smell, minus the Kevlar, along with father-//Clark//-scent, but oddly spiced, a different hormone in the mix... He was trying desperately to hold on to his anger, but something about that scent was _calling_ to him...

Tim somehow managed to keep his face controlled. "Superman brought me... Kon, why didn--never mind. He said you were in trouble."

"He said he wouldn't! ...Tim, please, go."

"No. He told me quite a bit... why didn't you _come_ to me?!"

"Why, so you could tell me no without gettin' dragged halfway across the planet? No Thanks! I'll deal, just please _go_!"

Tim growled softly, and stalked across the uneven ground to drop to his knees at Kon's side. "Why do you think I would tell you no?"

"Gee, you have a girlfriend!" He shook slightly with the effort it took not to move closer, to get that scent onto his skin, press against him....

"Irrelevant. You're in pain, Kon... let me help. Let me make this easy."

Kon shuddered, looking up at Robin, barely registering that he was in civvies--that was _Robin_. The cold dismissal and the pure concern... Robin. "You... oh, God..." he shook again, body kicking back into over-drive as that scent hit his nostrils again, scent of power and control and grace and faith and safety... "This... you're okay with...?" He flushed to his hairline this time--and halfway down his chest, too.

"Yeah. I am. Kon... don't let this fuck us up, ok?"

Kon's free hand shot out, dropping him back to the rock with a thud as he caught Tim's wrist. "Long as you won't..." The contact was wonderful, heat and scent brought closer, partner almost in his arms...

Sharp Robin-smile on his lips. "Then just trust me... let me do the worrying, hm?" he broke Kon's grip on his wrist, and said quietly. "Drop the aura, Kon. _I've_ got your back."

The half-alien teen trembled slightly and dropped his protective aura, still severely freaked over this entire thing, "Tim, I--"

He was cut off with a kiss, deep and hard and searching, and something in him _blazed_ up. His fingers tangled in Tim's hair and thought went out the cave entrance as Tim claimed his mouth. He slid his fingers out, scraping them clean on the stone now trying to abrade them and caught Tim's shoulder with that hand, clinging.

Tim purred into it, shifting to lie along his body, one arm sliding up under his neck to _keep_ kissing him, holding on as he set himself the near-impossible task of breaking down Superboy's walls. Tim kept that kiss up until his lungs were screaming for air, sucked in a breath_, bit_ at Kon's throat, then purred. "I've _got_ you, SB... easy, Kon," voice low, rough, as he stroked his other hand down Kon's sweat-soaked chest, forcing himself to memorize the feel of every second.

Kon shuddered, so fucking lost, and just clung to hair and shoulder, "I... Rob, I d-don't know what t' _do_..."

"I told you. Trust _me_. I have you," Tim told him, almost gentle, and went after his throat again, then slowly licked and bit lower.

"God, you taste..." he shut himself up, before he sounded like an idiot, and licked Kon's chest again.

Kon whimpered, shuddered slightly, and turned himself over to his leader, best friend, anchor, letting instincts and blazing need have control as he twisted under Tim's mouth.

Tim held on, riding the twist that turned into more. His hands and mouth sought, found, and exploited every sensitive spot across the breadth of Kon's _massive_ chest. He shifted to lie over a thigh as he _dragged_ himself slowly down Kon's body, making the alien under him hiss, fingers yanking at his shirt. "Tim. Off..._ please_..." he begged.

Tim growled at the _hurt_ tone in Kon's voice and moved enough to shove his shirt off, force his hair back out of his eyes, and go back to sucking on Kon's throat, _feeling_ Kon's sweat soaking his skin--and the rumble of pleased noises...almost a purr. "Better?"

"Y-yeah..." Kon froze at the _feel_ of Robin--Tim!--against him skin-to-skin, then shuddered back into motion as Tim sucked his way back down his body, hands moving to slide over Tim's bare, hot back--he felt his spine _bow_ as Tim bit at a nipple, crying out, "Tim, g-god _please_!" //need you I _need_ you...// His legs splayed, body arching as he yanked his shirt away with a quick flick of his TTK.

A gasp like after a strike broke out of Tim's throat and he ran a hand down Kon's other side, down the inside of a hip, along the lower curve of his thigh and back behind his balls. This was moving too fast, but he could work it. He felt slick flesh against his fingers and _bucked_ against the thigh he was pressed to, feeling his cock start to leak. "God, Kon... this what you need? Tell me yes..."

"Please, Tim, jesus..." Kon bucked against him, twisting and almost mindless.

Tom shuddered, kissed his chest, and slid a finger in gently--Kon shrieked, ohgodohgod that was better.... He spotted the lube beside them and grabbed it to coat the rest of his hand. Ignoring the awkward angle, he slid a second finger into him, relieved Kon was enjoying this. "Kon... so _fucking_ **hot**... do you _know_ how good you feel?" //Why can I not shut up?!// He shifted up to kiss him, more to shut himself up than anything else--and felt his fingers graze over _that_ spot.

Kon bucked under him, screaming into the kiss, cock pulsing against his stomach as he _shoved_ down onto Tim's hand. //Did he just....?//

Tim purred and very nearly did it again, but just worked his fingers as he kissed Kon hard, slowly adding a third. The body under him _twisted_, begging, breaking the kiss to moan, "Ti~im... Robin... please,_ pleeaase_..."

"Shh, shh... I've got you..." Tim said softy, slithering out of slacks, underwear, and the loafers he'd cursed every step of jungle travel in with one long move, then slid _over_ him, bracing his free arm beside Kon's ribs. "Look at me, Kon. Look at _me._ See me? It's me. Tim. Robin. I _have_ you. Don't be afraid..." His voice gentle as he pulled his fingers away. He moved to slick himself and pressed against the teen under him, feeling the body that had taken poundings from Wonder Woman, Knockout, Magog,  
Brother Blood, so many others without a simple whimper shake under his touch.

Kon couldn't help the shudders, and stared up into hot blue eyes. //So hot... he's...// "N-not a-afraid, Tim. just... move..." //Come on, Tim...//

Tim bit his lip again and slid into him, head tossing back at the _feel_ of that hot, slick muscle around him =so fucking tight.= Theory was good. Practice was so much better. "Gawd, Kon..." the oath dragged out of him.

Kon tried to note that Tim was _really_ enjoying this, but he couldn't focus anything but that long, sleek line of chest and neck and head and the way Tim was braced over him, human and fragile and so damned _strong..._ "Move?"

Tim couldn't argue and did, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, rolling his hips, one hand _hard_ on Kon's shoulder, the other on the stone as he let himself just ride... "Stay with me. I've got you..." His knees and thighs were going to be a mess from the rough stone, but he couldn't care, not now.

"I... I know, Tim... Tim please.." He couldn't do much but moan and arch, too brainless to try and really move with Tim, though he was trying.

Tim smiled to feel those pleading half-moves, having a decent idea how far gone Kon had to be to be that out of control, and slowly changed the angle of his hips over several thrusts. Kon screamed, throwing his head back as he lost it at sudden lightening-pleasure, blacking out for a few moments as he shuddered through orgasm.

Tim shuddered, nearly losing it with Kon, but he fought it off, knowing he'd been right when he felt Kon still half-hard against his groin. //_God_, Kon, please don't hate me when you're back to normal...// he thought as he shifted away from that angle a tiny bit and kept moving, just tiny shifts, until Kon re-opened his eyes--still glassy. "Tim... move..."

//Oh, thank God,// Tim thought and let himself rock again, hand sliding over Kon's chest now. He bit at his lip to keep from talking--usually easy as breathing--and Kon frowned, reaching up to tap at his lip unhappily. "D-don't..." //N-no, tell me...//

Tim forced his teeth out of his lip. "Want me talking?"

Kon mewled pleadingly, nodding. //Please, tell me what you're thinking...//

"You feel... so amazing... I didn't let myself think it could be this good... but you move like--" //like you were made for ~~(me)~~ this// "--you can't get enough... you're so hot... hot enough to burn... so _tight..._ just **too** good, Kon..."

Kon shivered at each phrase, mewling as he tried to match Tim's pace, needing Tim with him, needing that voice to strengthen his nerve, because this was almost back to freaky...

Tim let himself talk, now, seeing the need in Kon's eyes. "You... I never thought I'd see you like this... get to learn what you like... how you feel.." //Redirect! Redirect, Robin!!// "So _gorgeous..._ god, you're _shaking_... I've seen you stand up to everything we've ever gone up against without a shudder, and you're shaking at the sound of my _voice_, at my body inside you... How can I want to protect you and want to make you _scream_ at the same time?" He wondered aloud, hips moving long and slow and deep, completely in control of how his body moved.

Kon gasped, one hand coming up to try and pull Tim down for a kiss, hips moving with him, now. //He... what?// He tried to process that, but thinking just wasn't happening and he settled for kissing Tim as deep as he could, feeling that strong, scarred body hard against him, sanity back just enough to let _him_ work at driving _Tim_ over. He slid his hands down Tim's back, looking for sensitive spots as he wrapped his legs around Tim's knees, holding on as they moved, his kiss as desperate as he felt. //C'mon, Tim... you're too in control... need to feel you lose it...//

Tim shuddered, kissing Kon just as deep and hard and intense as he could, body moving deeper, harder... He could feel Kon so hard against him, and broke the kiss to push up and wrap a hand around his length, stroking him as he gasped out. "Want you... to come for me again, want to see... you lose it..."

"You..." Kon protested even as he bucked against the grip. He needed, _god_ he needed...

"Come for me and I will..." Tim promised, shifting his hips to hit that spot again. Kon gasped, seeing stars--and pulled Tim over with him, the human teen collapsing as his world went white-hot.

The two collapsed, melding together almost bonelessly. Finally, Tim sucked at his neck gently with the little sanity he'd managed to regain.

***

They stayed like that for some time, just curled in and on and around each other, gasping staccato breaths slowly easing back to normal, and Robin pressed a last kiss to his neck before shifting up onto his arms to look Kon in the face.

//He's still dazed. Okay, good. That gives me a minute to think...//

=I'm not sure I want to... not-thinking worked for the last little bit...=

//Oh, stop that. This was triage, not the start of a relationship, and I don't dare think it was.//

He had to admit his practical side was right, and started trying to figure out how to slip away. He moved--and solid nothing stopped him. He returned his eyes to Kon's face--where solemn deep blue eyes looked up at him. =Oh, fuck.= "Hey, Kon..."

"Hey, Tim."

=oh god, what now?= "You all right?"

"Ah... better." He couldn't read Kon's face, just then... the look didn't make sense. "I.. Thanks, man." The slow, red flush of embarrassment that slid up Kon's cheeks made entirely too _much_ sense--and was disturbingly attractive.

//No, don't be ashamed,// Tim thought. "Don't worry about it." //God, this conversation is surreal.// "I... was glad to help." =More than you know.=

"Stil--" Kon quit protesting as he realized that he was hanging on to Tim, and he let go, TTK grip releasing. "Still... you... this... aw, FUCK."

Tim's lips twisted, "Yeah, we did..."

Kon stared at him for a second, then an invisible hand smacked him across the back of the head. "You _jerk..._ Okay, get off me, if you're going to be that way."

Robin slid away from him, the sigh entirely mental, and settled on the floor beside him, curled into a carefully relaxed pose as he reached for his shirt. He considered apologizing for a moment. "It had to be said, Kon..."

The young Kryptonian glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted to sit up. "Oh, gee, thanks..." then he thought about it a minute, and a small smile slid across his lips. "I... guess you're right, though. Rob... I'm sorry you got involved in this. It can't have been on your day-planner, and I know how you hate getting a schedule interrupted."

"It's okay, Kon. I prefer being flown to Hawai`i by Superman to taking that damned lit test, anyway--I need some more study time." //Not really, but it would help.//

"You? Need more study time? On what planet?"

"This one. I was out most of the night--it was busy in Gotham. I'd meant to spend the time studying, but..." //Banter. Banter I can do, this is easy, and it'll keep him distracted.//

"No rest for the hardworking heroes, huh? Will you at least let me say thank you?"

"What am I supposed to say back? Everything I can think of turns insulting, and I don't want to do that. You needed help. I helped. Easy as that... but you're welcome."

Kon nodded, trying not to get worked up over how easily Tim was dealing with this. //You'd think it would mean _something_ to him...// "Thanks, man. Throw me my pants?"

Tim leaned to grab the jeans, then tossed them to him. "Catch."

Kon snagged the jeans and slid into them, unconsciously noting the way Tim's half-buttoned shirt fell into his lap and over his thighs. The image slid off into his memory before he knew it, and he arched a brow at Tim. "Thanks. Any idea where I threw my shirt?"

"Ah... that way..." he pointed. "I think it's on the ground, but it's black, and I can't see very well back here. The light's not coming directly in the entrance any more."

"Sorry, man. This's my hidey-hole... guess I'll have to find a new one, now."

"Now that Superman knows where it is?" Tim questioned.

"Na. He'd leave me alone, but _you_ know where it is."

Tim glared, but had no real reply.

He sent his TTK flickering across the ground, found his shirt, and pulled it to him.

"You're getting better at that," Tim said quietly as he slid back into his clothes, hair disarrayed and sweat-soaked along with the rest of his body.

"Been prac--oh, fuck this. This is why I didn't want him to get you! This is why I was going to go through this alone! I don't want you to look at me different, I don't want you to think of me different!! It's me, Kon, not some random punk! Don't do this to me, Birdboy!"

"Kon... I just had sex with you. I'm going to look at you differently, but that doesn't mean you're not still my best friend. We're fine."

Kon nodded. "Guess you've got a point. We're cool, though?" //You're sure you're okay?//

"Yeah, we're cool, Kon." =I'd like to kiss you again, but I don't want you to hate me...=

"Tim... I'm... kinda hazy about everything that happened, but... you... really helped. I remember you talking to me. It helped."

=Oh, thank god!!!= White-hot relief slid through Tim's veins but never reached his face. "Good. Could you take me back to Gotham before too long? The Bat will be getting uneasy."

"Yeah, I'll take you back."

"Want to stop by the Tower so I can kick your ass at Battletech? I don't _have_ to be back until sunset." //Come on, take the bait...//

"Yeah, _right_!! The day you beat me at that game, birdboy, is the day Bart wears a tutu--and it was all his idea!!" The caveat had to be added, as Bart could be talked into almost anything. Well.... once upon a time, you could talk Bart into anything.

Tim grinned slightly. "We'll see about that." =Yes! Distracted! Score one for the Robin.=

Kon glared at him and finished straightening out his clothes, then flew outside as Tim followed on foot, bag over his shoulder. The kryptonian teen picked up his human teammate and started to head for the mainland. The trip took mere moments and was accomplished in silence. "I am so going to kick your ass for that, man. I rule Battletech. Prepare to be demolished."

Tim snorted as he dragged a mask out of the bag and slid it on when they stopped on the Tower roof. "Right, Kon. Just keep telling yourself that... Hm. I think I want a shower. You?"

Kon thought about that for all of 1.5 seconds. "Yeah. I want a shower. Meet you in the game room in 15?"

"Yeah." Cat-quiet as always, Robin disappeared down the steps, blending into the shadows despite the lack of cape.

//Does he ever knock that off?// Kon wondered idly as he headed for his room and a shower. And clean clothes, as his were definitely not in the best of shape.

****

Downstairs, Tim leaned against the wall of his bedroom, let himself have one good, long shiver //Oh, god, that was good...// then determinedly stripped his clothes off and went in to shower. //Well.... We're still friends and he has no idea I'm crazy about him, so this went well. Better than could have been expected.//

=From what perspective? I'd like to still be with him...=

//Don't be ridiculous. I'm lucky he doesn't remember everything I was babbling, or he'd have dropped me in the Pacific!//

=Oh, shut up. That's not for sure.=

//Yes, it is. He's straight. Straight as a damned arrow straight, and I know it. He's never even looked at a guy twice, and ogles every woman around. There's no chance, so give it up.//

=...damn. Probably true.=

//I know I'm right. I'm Robin, it's in the job description. Now finish showering, get geared up, and go play with Kon, who's straight.//

Tim spared a second to wonder about the sanity of arguing with oneself, but finished his shower, dried off, and started getting into the Robin-suit. He pulled on each layer as a piece of armor around his heart, settling into Robin's cool detachment before he put on the mask and stepped out the door to go play with the man he could never have.


End file.
